


I'll be good

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Akaashi Keiji, Boys Kissing, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Neck Kissing, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rough Kissing, Tattoo Artist Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: in which Terushima just wants Akaashi's attention while he's trying to write a term paper.





	I'll be good

**Author's Note:**

> for Leah and Gabriella uwu

Akaashi exhaled, he had finally had some time to himself. After spending the whole day at work, he had finally had the time to finish the essay he had in his art history class, the one that was due at midnight tonight. 

Thankfully, his boyfriend was still in class. Keiji knew that if Yuuji was home, there'd be no way he'd be able to finish his homework. 

Akaashi loved Yuuji, he loved everything about him. But when it came to working and studying, Terushima had an awful track record. Despite being in advanced classes all throughout high school, Yuuji had a photographic memory and could just look over notes twice and be ready to distract Akaashi from his own work. 

After making himself his tea, taking a hot shower and putting on some soothing classical music, Akaashi was ready to take on this essay. And Keiji was making good progress,  _was._

Halfway through his second paragraph, he heard it. The sound of the door opening and the voice of his boyfriend, calling for him. "Keiji! You home?" Yuuji called out, placing his school bag down near the door of their apartment. 

Jumping up from his desk chair, Keiji ran to the door of their office. Almost falling in the process, he placed his back against the door, stopping Terushima from entering the room. |"D-don't come in, Yuuji!" He yelled out to his boyfriend. 

Confused, Terushima smirked, laughing slightly. "Why not?" He asked, "You naked or something?" 

Taking Akaashi's silence as an answer, Terushima laughed again. Bringing his voice lower to persuade his way into the office, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, babe."  

Akaashi gasps slightly, blushing at his boyfriends' words, pulling away from the door. Overhearing the gasp, Terushima takes this opportunity to push onto the room, only to see Keiji fully dressed and in his pyjama's none the less. 

"What are you doing?" Yuuji asked, examining the office to see Keiji's laptop open on an assignment. "Who's Gustave Courbet?" He asked, completely butchering the name of the artist from the 19th century. 

"He's a French artist who led the realism movement in the 19th century, it's for my art history midterm," Akaashi explained, grabbing Terushima's hand, pushing him out of the office. 

Noticing Keiji's movements, Yuuji pouted. "What are you doing? I wanna spend time with you."

Sighing, Keiji stopped. He knew he wouldn't last with Terushima's puppy fog face, it made him hopeless. "I need to finish this, Yuuji. Please?" He pleaded, trying to reason with his boyfriend. 

"I'll sit in the corner! I'll be quiet, I promise!" Yuuji exclaims. 

Complying, Akaashi let go of Terushima and returned to his desk. 

The duo sat in silence, the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of Keiji typing on his laptop and the faint sound of the Spiguel i am spiguel playing in the background, it was peaceful. 

In no time at all, Terushima felt his awful habit of not being able to keep still or keep quiet creep up on him, almost like a spider crawl up his back. "Did I tell you what happened in my psych class today?" He spoke up, interrupting the silence.  

Choosing not to give in to his boyfriends' conversation, Akaashi stayed quiet. Not saying a single word to him and continuing his essay. 

"Well, Kuroo and I were sitting in our regular seats, taking notes when this guy with green hair took a seat beside Kuroo and he got super pissed off." Yuuji started to ramble, slowly moving closer to Keiji. "And he and Kuroo started to bicker, like an old married couple, I assume they're friends or whatever or used to be at least. It was fun to watch but I missed a whole page of notes." He continued. 

Still silent, Keiji tried his best to block out the sound of Yuuji's voice. Despite it sounding mean, he really wanted to talk to his boyfriend but he knew he needed to finish this or essay to get his credit. 

Leaning over the Keiji's head, Yuuji pouted because he was being ignored. He rested his chin on top of Akaashi's head and wrapped his arms around the student, continuing on a ramble about his day.

"Would you ever start a business with me Keiji?" Terushima asked, changing his position to on Keiji's lap. He faced the front of his boyfriend, making sure he still had a clear few of his laptop to type away. "Maybe I should change my major to business instead of psych." 

Starting to grow frustrated, Keiji stayed quiet, focusing his attention on his work only. Trying to ignore how close Yuuji's face was and how badly he wanted to kiss him at that moment. 

"Maybe we can open a tattoo shop, you can do the drawings while I do the tats, wouldn't that be cool, Keiji?" Yuuji started again, rolling his hips accidentally against Keiji's. 

Keiji's muscles tensed, it was taking all the power in the world not to interact with Yuuji. He wanted to just say, fuck the essay and spend the rest of the evening with his Terushima. Cuddling and watching cheesy rom-com's they could laugh over as Terushima tries all the lines on him, but he couldn't. 

Changing his direction again, Yuuji sat in with his back facing Akaashi now, leaning his head back on Keiji's shoulder, groaning. 

Yuuji was doing everything in his power to get Keiji's attention, What did art history have that he didn't? Besides being boring, Yuuji would make Keiji laugh, art history couldn't do that. "Keiji!" Yuuji started to whine in Akaashi's ear. 

Finally finishing page one of his three-page essay, Akaashi battled the idea of taking a break and spending some time to talk to Yuuji, but decided against it. If he stopped now, he'd probably never get back into it. 

Groaning again as he saw Keiji start another page of his essay, Yuuji turned to face Akaashi, looking him in the eyes. "Give me attention, Keiji please!" he whined, starting to pout even more as if it was even possible. 

Keiji simply just moved to put Yuuji's head on his shoulder, he returned to his essay. 

At that moment, Yuuji contemplated crying, but he knew if he did Keiji would quite possibly get mad at him, so he deiced against it. That was before the perfect plan formulated inside of his attention deprived brain. 

Turning his head to face Keiji's neck, Terushima smirked. Starting to place small kisses on his neck, Keiji's weakness was neck kisses, he loved them. 

Keiji's breathe hitched as he felt Yuuji's lips brush against his sweet spot, Yuuji was driving a hard bargain. He was ready to give in when Yuuji's lips connected with his sweet spot but he pushed himself to continue, "Yuuji, stop." He whispered out. 

 "I just want attention, Keiji," Yuuji whispered back, reconnecting his lips with Keiji's sweet spot, sucking lightly. 

Akaashi held back a slight moan before he let his frustration get the best of him. He pulled Yuuji off of his neck, pulling him into a rough kiss. Yuuji's eyes widened before he returned the kiss to Akaashi. 

Almost getting lost in the kiss, Akaashi pulled away, leaving Yuuji in shock and slightly turned on. Keiji looked into Yuuji's eyes, sending a chill down his back. "You're going to go into the living room and let me finish this essay. Okay?" Keiji spoke, his voice rough and husky. 

Terushima nodded, getting off of Keiji's lap. "I-i'm sorry." He stuttered, still in shock by the kiss. Keiji had never been that forceful against him, at least not in a while at least, it totally took him off guard. 

Keiji smirked, "Maybe if you're good, I'll take care of you later." He continued as Yuuji exited the room, more goosebumps covering his skin. 

At the end of the night, Keiji had finished his essay around 7 pm, allowing him to give Yuuji the attention he desperately wanted all day and they got to watch their movies, cuddling and laughing.  

 

 


End file.
